Sharing
by vanicent
Summary: Finally, she got the chance to be strong for him.


Disclaimer: Don't own naruto, just enjoy the show and felt inspired to write this :)

So... it's been a long time since I wrote anything really, I'm a bit out of practice. Hope you fine folks enjoy it, it's a bit of a rough draft, as editing is pretty much a pain. I may revise it to fix spelling/grammer issues or expand the dialogue (I kinda feel it's a bit short on dialogue but my inspiration is spent atm.) As of right now this is intended as a one shot, and will most likely stay that way.

* * *

The rain poured down on Konoha as Sakura ran up the worn path leading to the summit of the mountain on which the Hokage monuments rested. Mud spraying behind her from the sheer force of her stride, pink hair framing her face as the tightly pulled hood of her traveling cloak kept it mostly dry. The wind was picking up causing the rain to drive into her face, the raindrops forcing her to blink more often than she'd like. Mud from the path was slowly but surely penetrating her open toed ninja sandals creating a very annoying sensation with her half numb toes.

_Damnit where is he!? That stupid weather chunnin said nothing about rain!_

The look in his eyes had not escaped her. It was one of those rare moments in which his mask cracked ever so slightly, one of only a number of times that she had caught witness to. These were memories she both treasured, and hated. It was something beyond value to her, to see that part of him no one else did.

_Why was I so stupid?_

It had taken her so long to realize it, the way that his brilliant smile rarely reached his eyes, something she was sure that her master could always see. Of course, her master knew to look past the smile. It wasn't until after that fight on the bridge with Orochimaru that she herself had learned what true suffering was. She had gotten taste of it when she first learned of Naruto's burden from him, but it was when she saw it, **felt** **it** on the bridge that she finally came to understand it. His smile, his laugh, his gentle but loud nature, that never ending optimism; to see it gone and him so utterly devoid of everything that made him Naruto, had hurt.

It hadn't hurt the same as when Sasuke had left, nor was it like that hollow feeling when they had failed to bring him back. It was pain, loss, sorrow and fear on a level so intense it was nearly tangible. She had clutched at her chest in desperation just wanting it to go away, but it didn't. Even after Yamato had brought him under control the fear didn't leave, if anything it became worse because she now she knew. Growling in frustration at the direction her thoughts were taking her she shook her head and pressed on.

_Why is it always you?_

It was always the same, always his suffering, his loss, his torment. He hid it so well, behind that brilliant smile, that quick temper, that sometimes limitless courage.

_Idiot! You're not alone! _

Speeding past the twenty four hour market at the sightseeing point halfway up the mountain, she slowed long enough to stare into the brightly lit store they sometimes would stop at for ice cream. Seeing no sign of Naruto she continued on, that horrible meeting in her master's office replaying through her head one more time.

"_Jiraiya-Chan was killed in battle."_

She had already heard before he did, of course that's why she was already in the office. She had seen that moment of shock, then disbelief, and then the acknowledgement that passed over his face. Then that familiar mask settled back in, this time it was anger and frustration hiding the pain. His mask, just like anything else could only bear so much and in that moment it had faltered. It froze her, right where she stood. She had seen it in his eyes, the agony and the loss.

The pain.

That same familiar ache in her chest had made its presence known, squeezing tighter than any vice. Right after he had left her body came back to life, her instincts screaming to go to him; to just this once be the strong arms that shielded the tears from the rest of the world. Tsunade had stopped her from rushing after him, telling her that there were important things to be done and that she would have to find him later. As soon as she had been able to, her duties done the search for him had commenced. This was her last hunch, the last place she could think of him being, with darkness already encroaching she felt as if she was running out of time.

The sun set as she crested the last incline, at last atop the plateau that sat above the Hokage monuments. Her pace slowed as the gloom of dusk hampered her visibility, the rain making it all but impossible to rely on anything but the limited visibility. It didn't help that Naruto had an amazing ability to make orange blend in with his surroundings. Her steps drew to a stop when she found him, sitting on a rock staring out over the village. Self-consciously she smoothed the sides of her filthy traveling cloak as she approached him, doing her best to ignore the feeling of mud caked to her feet and the back of her legs.

"You shouldn't be out here Sakura-Chan, you'll get sick"

He sounded dead, the warmth and affection she had grown so accustomed to from him completely missing.

She hated it.

She didn't say anything, just sat next to him as closely as she could. Their hips and shoulders touching, her head leaned against his shoulder. She stared out at the village, a bright multicolored display of defiance to the encroaching rain and darkness. She could feel his tension, he was practically vibrating with barely restrained emotions as he just sat there, staring at the scene below. She waited patiently for five minutes. A new personal best.

"Talk." _Real smooth Sakura._

He didn't answer her, just continued staring, Sakura's patience was rapidly running out. This was not the time to be bottling up his emotions.

"Naruto, TALK to me. " _Please._

"Please."

He was radiating more pain than she had ever felt in her life, it was nearly tangible. She could feel her own grip on her emotions breaking, unable to hold back the tears as they started to fall. Why didn't he understand this? It **hurt** to see him hurting. Tears of frustration, of shared pain. Ever so slowly they fell, sneaking out of her eyes and sliding slowly down her cheeks, small rivers of fire reminding her they were both cold and wet. At least she wasn't sobbing; she still had some control left.

_Please._

"I'll be fine…I just… can't believe he's gone… you know?" He says, a nervous laugh escapes his lips before he turns to her. His eyes tell her how he really is.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be fine, go… get some rest, it's la-"

Wham!

Fist connects to jaw as Naruto fly's into a large boulder 10 feet behind him, slamming hard against the rock. Sakura hops to her feet, quickly stalking over to Naruto, her face contorted in rage, despite the tears that still trickle down her cheeks.

"You idiot! Do you think after the years we've been together I'm going to buy that!?" she shouted angrily, Naruto could do nothing but gape up at her as she continued her rant.

"Do you think I ran all over the village tracking you down to be lied to? Got covered in mud just so you could brush me off? I'm not blind! I can see that your hurting! Why won't you tell me! Why can't you just trust me! You always are keeping it to yourself, always taking the pain always making the hard choices! "

Sakura collapsed to her knees, staring into his eyes, as he stared back.

Wham! This punch held considerably less force but Naruto still grunted from the impact.

"Answer me! Tell me! Cry! Scream! Hit me! Just DO SOMETHING!" She screamed in his face, unable to move. The tears flowed freely, too exhausted to stop them she simply sat there, kneeling in front of him, sobbing.

"Please… something" _Anything._

"It hurts… you know…" Suddenly her muddy sandal is VERY interesting.

"When you are hurting… I hurt too."

Slowly his arms moved forward, coming into contact with her knees, sliding up her legs, then her waist before wrapping around her back, pulling her forward. She gasped at the sudden movement as a wave of shocked pulsed through her body, his face buried in her chest. Sakura suddenly realized where his face was and set her arms on his shoulders to push him back until she realized that his shoulders were shaking. No, HE was shaking. Sobbing, His ragged hitched breaths splashed small pulses of heat across her chest as his tears soaked into her tunic, the warm wetness spreading through the thin but previously dry piece of fabric. Reaching her hands behind his head she made a few hand signs before gently pressing her right hand against the rock behind Naruto. Suddenly a small curved wall of earth rose out of the ground from behind the rock, curving over the rock and providing them protection from the rain. Basic earth wall techniques were very useful in protecting a patient on the battlefield while administering treatment, and right now Naruto was a patient.

"I… miss him…already…so… much" He managed to say sitting up just slightly before leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

"Why… why did he go alone…idiot." She couldn't help but smile, if only a little bit. How many times had she said that to herself?

"Naruto, I… wish I could say I understand what your feeling. But… " Frustrated she huffs, trying to think of how to put her thoughts into words. To buy time she starts shifting him, rotating actually so that her back was against the rock, him leaning against her from the left, facing her.

"When... when we were on that mission to meet with sasori's spy, but it turned out to be Orochimaru, I remember watching you lose control." Naruto stiffened at this, knowing he had hurt Sakura-chan was something he would never forgive himself for.

"I remember looking at you, with four chakra tails out…" her traitorous tears were making a comeback as the memory came fresh to her mind. "I remember, all I could see was rage, and pain and hurting… I… couldn't … it hurt, so bad… seeing you like that…" It was hard to talk about; it had been one of the most painful things she had ever experienced in her life. "I… it felt like I was losing you, like you were going away…somewhere you couldn't come back from." That day had shaken her to her core; it was true what they said.

You never know how important something is till you lose it. Or in this case, almost lost it.

"I felt so useless, just standing there… you kept shouting, and shouting. In the end… all I could do was heal you…" Her voice trailing off, Sakura struggled to keep her emotions in check. Suddenly remembering what Yamato told her that day.

"_It's not a problem of small or big… what's important is the strength of the feelings you have for Naruto."_

His only response to her words the whole time had been to sit there, completely still.

"Sorry."

She couldn't help but smile slightly, she understood what he was trying to say. _I'm not good at this._

"I may be kinda selfish, but I'm happy… in a way." Naruto started slightly at her admission sat up just enough to look at her, his face scrunched up in confusion. It was all she could do not to giggle at him.

_Idiot… don't ruin the mood yet._

"I've always been so frustrated, felt so useless when it came to you. Always chasing and never being able to help… finally I can be the strong one and help you" She felt selfish, but didn't care at all, her arms around his shoulders pulled him back down on to her shoulder. She just couldn't look him in the eye for this next part.

"I… keep having this nightmare." She couldn't believe herself; HE was supposed to be the one talking, letting out all that pent up pain, frustration and anger. Yet here she was, confessing her nightmares to him.

"In it I'm standing at a cliff… you are hanging off one side, and Sasuke is hanging off the other side. I'm not sure why, but I know that I can only save one. .. That I have to choose." Swallowing down the rising fear in her throat, she leans her head down, resting her forehead against his shoulder, copying his position.

"I-"

"Sakura-chan… you don't have to worry about some silly old dream." Naruto mutters, not moving his head from its resting place.

"We will bring Sasuke back. Then we'll fix him… somehow." Naruto's optimism somehow always renewed her courage, even if he didn't understand why she was afraid. Because it scares her too much to tell him why.

_I always choose. That's what scares me the most…that it's so easy._

"Naruto… thank you." It just didn't seem right, at this moment to finish telling him her dream. Right now, it was simply enough to enjoy this moment, both drawing comfort from each other. But she would, she promised herself; when both were ready and the sting of loss didn't weigh so heavily on them. She would tell him the rest. When she could accept what it meant, and give him everything he deserved, She would tell him the rest.

_I always save you, Naruto._

_I will always choose you._

She laid there, holding him against her; the shallow rise and fall of his shoulders the only clue to his condition. He was sleeping, a calm, deep, relaxed sleep with his arms around her waist, head tilted to the side against her shoulder. She could feel a small amount of what was probably drool on her shoulder, or maybe tears. The rock they sat against wasn't the softest bed she'd slept on, nor was it the warmest place she'd slept in, but somehow with him, it was just fine. Drifting off to sleep, she managed to mumble one last thing.

_I'll always save you, Naruto. I'll always choose you._


End file.
